Interviews Ginger Style!
by Ginger Guardian Angel
Summary: I'm torturing er, interviewing the Naruto cast! SasuNaru, KakaIru, and any other pairings i feel like throwing in.


'**Ginger Guardian Angel walks in' Yo! 'Ducks bricks' Yah, I know. I probably have a few dozen people on tail 'cause I have yet to update either Pure of Heart or Three Simple Words**,** . . . But come on! Seriously! I keep on getting hit by soo many fanfic ideas, that I had to get a notebook for when I'm in school! I like, already started two other fanfics. And this makes it three! Aren't you all just happy?**

**Audience: 'Silent except for the sound of sharpening pitchforks'**

'**Grins stupidly' This one's a parody! It's a series of interviews in which I, Ginger Guardian Angel, exploit the powers granted to me by my guardian angel name in order to torture the Naruto cast! Why? 'Cause I'm a sadist, and I'm also psychologically screwed, as both Ryuusui and 316Veritas will confirm. **

'**Smiles broadly' Ahhh, they give the guardian angel post to anyone these days, don't they? 'Nonchalantly kicks closet door closed, cutting off the view of a hog-tied Archangel Gabriel' Moving on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto cast. I only use them for my amusement. **

**And talking about the cast, 'Looks at watch' They should be here soon, . . . **

**And, as if on cue, the unconscious bodies of Team Seven drop from the ceiling and onto the floor in front of the sadistic guardian angel. (AN: That's me! 0;-) **

**Ginger Guardian Angel: 'Looking down at them with the happiness that only the insane can possess when faced with unconscious people' Yah! They've arrived! And that knockout syrup I put in their ramen should be wearing off soon, . . . 'Trails off in thought' **

**Audience: 'Sweat drops' **

**And, again, as if on cue, Team Seven starts stirring' **

**Ginger Guardian Angel: 'Winks' And now the fun begins! **

**_Entering the World of the Mentally Unstable, . . . _(Ginger: Hey! I resent that!)**

Sasuke groaned as he opened his eyes, the thought that they got captured by Itachi and Kisame immediately running through his mind. Upon opening his sexy black eyes though, he was met with a much more scarier sight than his girly brother and his sharkish lover.

An angel.

He had issues with angels ever since that incident involving Naruto in a french maid's outfit and the creepy angel with the weird spice name. **(AN: Yeah, that was me! 0;-)**

"_Holy shit! Are we DEAD!"_ Sasuke screamed in his mind.

The angel (which we all know to be Ginger) grinned. "Nah, you're not dead! Don't tell me you forgot me already?" She pouted.

Sasuke shook his head slowly. _No, not again! I just got over those therapy sessions_!

Ginger's grin turned into an evil one. "Glad to see you haven't forgotten me, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke did the only reasonable thing one can do when faced with the being that seems to find joy in stalking you; he screamed.

Or at least tried to. It's hard to scream when you're gagged.

Although, his muffled yell did manage to wake up Sakura, who in turn kicked Naruto awake.

Ignoring Naruto's whine of complaint, Sakura looked around and noticed that they were in a weird room. It was painted chocolate brown, midnight blue, forest green, and cinnamon red. They were sitting on a soft white carpet, and as she looked up she found that the ceiling was painted black. She blinked, training her eyes on her two companions; one who was desperately trying to remove the bindings around his wrists and ankles, and the other who was now sitting up, looking around the room in awe, oblivious to the fact that he was tied up.

The angel snapped and the bindings disappeared from their bodies. "Yo!" she said cheerfully, sounding very much like Team Seven's sensei.

Naruto looked up at the source of the greeting and saw a girl wearing baggy dark green pants and a black tank top approaching them. The girl had white angel wings which sprouted from her back. Her brown hair was being held flat by the halo that should have been floating above her head, not being used as a circlet.

But, Naruto being Naruto, only took notice of the fact that she had wings and possessed a halo.

"Wow! Are you an angel?" He looked at her with curiosity shining in his wide sapphire eyes.

Ginger grinned again. "I'm a guardian angel." Turning her grin into a sly smile, she added, "Actually, I'm Team Seven's guardian angel, and I'm using this time to get to know you guys better!" She slung her arm over Naruto's shoulder. "Now, Naruto, . . ."

Sasuke leapt up and yanked Naruto out of the angel's grasp, pulling him so close that Naruto's back was pressed up against his chest. "Don't you dare touch him, you psychotic bitch!"

Actually, that's what he meant to say. Due to the fact that Ginger had "accidentally" forgotten to remove his gag, it came out more like, " Bou ew thar thahe hm, ew sycthi bif!" Oh, so close.

Blushing, but making no effort to remove himself from Sasuke's grasp, Naruto took this time to enjoy the warmth. Naruto liked being warm.

Ginger, however was watching Naruto relax into Sasuke's arms. _Damn. The colors are getting to him._ She stopped in mid-thought and considered the situation. _In other words, I can use this to my advantage. . ._ _MWAHAHAHAHA!_

**(AN: The color thing I read somewhere. Earthy and soft colors are supposed to be calming, and put the body in a relaxed state. He he he. I have too much spare time, . . . ) **

Sakura, slightly concerned, tapped the presently zoned out Ginger on the shoulder. "Um, Ms. Guardian Angel?-,"

"You can call me Ginger!" she said pleasantly.

A little nervous about their young "guardian angel's" enthusiasm, Sakura continued, "Um, right. Ginger then. Um, you mentioned something about getting to know us better, . . ."

The angel nodded enthusiastically. "Yah, that's why you're here. So I can get to know my charges better!" She smiled convincingly at the pink-haired kunoichi.

Sasuke was glaring daggers at Ginger and it unnerved Sakura. "Right, but how long are we going to be here? We _were_ in the middle of training when we were transported here," she countered somewhat hesitantly. By this she meant that Naruto and Sasuke were sparring, and she was watching Sasuke.

"Don't worry 'bout it! You can't get in trouble when you're with me-,"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Sasuke muttered after finally managing to get his gag off.

Ginger glared at Sasuke, just to be met with his all famous Uchiha Death Glare before continuing, "As I was saying, you won't get into trouble because you're with me."

Looking distressed (she apparently wasn't comfortable with the hatred radiating off the ebony-haired avenger) she mumbled, "But, our Sensei, . . ."

While cutting her off with a hand gesture, Ginger responded, "Don't worry about Kakashi. I've made the proper arrangements. He should be quite busy for awhile." She smirked as a gleam of mischief could be seen in her eyes.

A sweat drop appeared on the pink-haired kunoichi's head.

_**Back in Konoha with Kakashi, . . . **_

To say Kakashi was embarrassed was an understatement.

He was downright _mortified_.

How the hell had two creepy girls tied The Copy Nin Kakashi up in the matter of _minutes!_ And he hadn't even seen it coming! He had been enjoying a quiet afternoon reading the latest Icha Icha Paradise book when he'd been ambushed from left and right. All he was able to see was a blur of red and black before he was hit in the head with something metallic. Then his vision went dark.

The first thing he noticed when he came to was that his forehead protector and his mask had been removed. That's when he noticed that they weren't the only things his captures had removed. Nope, they had also taken the liberty of stripping him down to his black boxers.

Immediately activating his Sharingan, Kakashi did a quick scan of the place, checking to see if there was anyone else there. There wasn't. Apparently he was alone.

In the forest.

Clad in only his boxers. _Apparently this is one of Naruto's pranks, _Kakashi thought, trying to get up.

Keyword being _tried. _He was tied up. The rope looked normal enough, so he tried to break out of it. Strangely, the rope didn't budge. He struggled against it for a while, until he got so irritated, (he wanted to get back to his novel!) he decided on using the Chidori. Naruto was going to pay for this. Maybe he'd burn down theIchiraku Ramen Shop.

Just as he was about to collect the chakra though, a feminine voice rang out. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jerking his head around so fast that his neck cracked, Kakashi saw a familiar red blur jump down from a tree, landing to reveal that it was a blonde teenage girl.

"Those ropes absorb chakra," From the same tree another familiar black blur swept down next to her, appearing to be a teenage girl also, except this one had black bat wings sprouting from her back, which quickly retracted.

Kakashi stared dumbfounded for about 3 seconds before he screamed in an unusually high girly manner.

The black clad girl was by his side in a flash, whacking him upside the head. "BE QUIET! Don't you have any respect for the sleeping!" Kakashi stopped his wailing and stared at her completely baffled.

His intelligent comeback; "Huh?"

The blonde teen -who apparently appeared out of nowhere- smirked. "Tch, you really are kinda dense Kakashi."

Said jounin took this time to look his apparent captors more closely.

The slightly taller of the duo was the one with blonde hair, which now upon closer inspection he noticed had red tips. It was pulled up into a ponytail, with the exception of two long bangs which hung in front of her face. The red tips accented her red-orange eyes, which were sparkling with un-hidden amusement. She had her arms crossed over her chest, making her dragon arm circlet catch the light. Said arm circlet was made of mostly made of gold, while the dragon's fire breath, teeth and claws are plated with white gold. The dragon's eyes were rubies, twinkling in the sunlight. Her outfit consisted of a red tank top, which cut off short revealing an orange belly-button ring. Her black cargo pants had two chains hanging off the right leg, one which hooked from the belt loop to the front of the pant leg, the other which hooked from the pocket to where the other ended also. The whole look was accented by the fire opal necklace and the sheathed sword on her waist.

The black clad teen who had moments before been hitting him on the head was also staring at him with mischief in her purple eyes. Her long black, silver-streaked hair was swept back in a twist, but when it got to the back of her head, her hair spiked straight out in odd directions, making her look like an electrocuted peacock. Her black, white, and blood red tied-dyed t-shirt and black bell-bottoms with flames running up them from the base gave her the appearance of a cross between a hippie and a vampire.

All in all, they screamed, Mess with us and die.

Not one to be intimidated by the clearly insane, (he _did _spend all his time with Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura and had Gai as an "eternal rival", . . .) Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at the brunette.

" 'The sleeping,' " he questioned. This caused the out of place girls to giggle in a manner that rivaled that angel that had sent Sasuke to a therapist for a while. What was her name again? Georgia? Genesis? Ginger? Yeah, that was it. The Uchiha prodigy had been found in the fetal position, mumbling about angels and spices after that, . . .

The jounin was shaken out of his thoughts by the fact that he now had a pair of orange-red and purple eyes two inches away from his face. Totally invading his personal space. He tried to move back, but ended up back to back with something solid. And warm. Said warmth moved against his back and mumbled. Kakashi froze up. He felt the person (yes, he concluded it _was_ a person!) stop moving too.

Ignoring the girls who now looked extremely smug, Kakashi turned his head slowly as far over his shoulder as he could and ended up nose to nose with the one and only, Iruka. Who, from what he could see, was in the same state of undress as himself.

"Augh." Kakashi once again lived up to his name as a genius. Iruka just stared at him, jaw opening and closing, causing him to look a lot like a fish. Or a dolphin. **(A/N: Couldn't help myself. 'Snicker')**

Seeing as both senseis' were both incapable of coherent thought, both girls decided to take advantage of the awkward silence to, . . .

. . . make it even _more_ awkward! Duh.

"So, this is where we leave you. Try not to do anything that would make us regret not leaving a video camera here!" The brunette winked and the blonde laughed at the horrified expressions passing over their faces. Purposely misreading their expressions for that of regret, she sighs dramatically. "_Fine_, do what you must do, then." As she finished her little mortifying speech, her wings sprouted and wrapped themselves around her, morphing her body to that of a giant bat's.

And just when Kakashi thought it couldn't get any worse.

Regarding the bat/girl in the air, the blonde smirked. "You're starting to sound like Ginger." This caused said the bat teen to laugh hysterically. Turning one last time to the shocked senseis, the blonde winked. "Have fun." And she shot off in a blur of red, followed closely by a black blur.

"And you said _I_ sound like Ginger," was the last thing they heard from either of them before they literally disappeared.

There was a minute of silence before it was broken by a very loud, **"WHAT THE HELL?"**

Kakashi winced. He was _so_ screwed.

**_Back With the Sadist that Claims to be a Guardian Angel, . . . Right. And I'm Dora The Explorer, . . ._** **(Ginger: SHUT UP, you damn sad excuse for a narrator!)**

The young shinobis and one kunoichi stared at the sight of the small angel screaming profanities at the ceiling. Which apparently were directed towards a narrator, . . .

Sakura glanced nervously at her two male companions only to see that Sasuke had tightened his hold around Naruto, since said blond was struggling and shouting, "Sasuke-teme! Let go!" The latter mentioned ignored him and just eyed Ginger warily, not making any effort to either stop her or let go of the Kyuubi container in his arms.

Sakura, seeing that neither of them were going to do anything relatively useful, sighed and gathering her courage walked up to their apparently not sane guardian angel. Reaching out to touch her shoulder, Sakura started, "Um, Ginger? Are you okay?"

Ginger stopped in mid-rant and turned around suddenly, startling Sakura into letting out a small, "Eep," and backing back to where Sasuke had tightened his hold even more around a gaping Naruto.

Ginger smiled, her now amber eyes making it look slightly more creepy, if that was even more possible. "And now the fun begins!"

**What do you people think? 'Smirks' Oh, and don't worry. Kakashi's mysterious captors will be back in the next chapter. They _are_ my partners in crime after all! 'Laughs hysterically' **

**Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto: 'Staring in slight fear and wondering how the hell she became a guardian angel' **

**Review please!- Sincerely, Team Seven's insane guardian angel, Ginger 0;-)**


End file.
